


The way the world ends

by sensorium



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Hawkmoth Defeat, ladynoir/adrinette can be read as romantic or platonic, ml angst, no beta if i die i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensorium/pseuds/sensorium
Summary: This is the way the world endsThis is the way the world endsThis is the way the world endsNot with a bang, but with a whimper.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	The way the world ends

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered the quote from T.S. Eliot’s 'The Hollow Men' and thought to myself, hey! Write an ML drabble for that!
> 
> But because a drabble is 100 words I … failed. I ended up with 220 words so I guess you could call this … a double drabble? Plus 20? I can’t do math, sorry.
> 
> Anyways. This is short. And because I am the worst, it is sad. And open ended. Do with that what you will!

_This is the way the world ends_

The clang of metal on metal. Staff against cane. Unstoppable force against an immovable object. Chat Noir against Hawkmoth.

_This is the way the world ends_

But, as much as he tried, Hawkmoth couldn’t get Chat alone. He couldn’t isolate him. Ladybug wouldn’t let him, but she’d let him think he did. It was all part of the plan.

(They knew he perceived Chat to be the weakest of their duo, as many civilians did as well. They knew Hawkmoth was too sure of himself to consider the fact that they are both very intimate with their own and each others weaknesses, and work well together because of that fact. The fact that neither of them are weaker than the other, they’re just stronger in different aspects.)

_This is the way the world ends_

A yoyo string wraps itself around Hawkmoth’s legs too quick to even see, and with one quick tug he falls to the ground, face first. He drops his cane, and Ladybug jumps into view right beside him. She kneels down and rips the butterfly miraculous off of his person.

The prone form of Gabriel Agreste is revealed to the heroes, to the city of Paris, and to the entire world.

_Not with a bang but with a whimper._

“Father?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this at 1 in the morning so I'll probably come back to edit it later. Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr: [here](https://miraculousbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
